Racing Hearts
by gennyy
Summary: "H-he was there that night" She said with tears in her eyes. i cupped her face in hands, "What night Kagome? What are you talking about?" I asked her furiously. " The night i made her mine Inuyasha" A voice answered behind me.
1. Chapter 1

"100!" "75!" "175" "WTF? If I wouldnt give you 100 what makes you think I'll give you 175?" I yelled "Fine, 150?!" She asked. "Deal! Wait WHAT?" I fell into again, getting hustled by a human girl. "OK than I guess I have no choice but to tell Sessh. OH! And look who is arriving!" She ran to the house door. I ran after her, "OKOK DEAL!" I yelled but Sesshomaru happen to have heard me. He greeted Kagome, "Hi sissy, how are you?" he asked looking at me. "Hi Sessh, its Wednesday yo never visit til Friday." She asked as he walked towards me. "Came to drop of some groceries since Rin thought you guys might need them. And what were you guys bargaining about Inuyasha?" He asked pretty much knowing I might have forgotten to pick up Kagome from school again. I didn't expect him to come so soon to visit us either. Yup, Kagome and I are sibling, along with Sesshoarmu. Well technically just Sessh and I, but father took a friends daughter in after she was left to die for after when his friends and wife were killed by an unknown demon 15 years ago. She pretty much grew up with us, being 5 years younger than me put her at 17 years old, I at 22 and Sesshmaru at 32 years old.

"You didn't happen to have forgotten to pick her up did you? Was it you were illegally racing again? Or another of you whores?" Sesshomaru was hovering over me. Fuck man, always being overprotective Kagome. She is just a damn human! "No brother, I was asking him for money for my motorcycle again" Kagome said, obviously lying. Im sure Sesshomaru didn't buy it but dropped his stare down, "Well next time just ask me for the money." HE said pulling out his wallet and gave her $300 cash. "Thank you, but I only need 150." She giving him a Benjamin back. "Well you can always go get your nails done or get a massage." He said petting her head. "Well Im off and I expect you both to be at my house by 4 Saturday so we can be as a family on fathers death anniversary." He said as he made his way to the door. "Yeah we'll be there" I said. With that he nodded and left.

"Well your welcome, now give me my 150!" Kagome yelled breaking the silence after the door shut. "He already gave you 300, no!" I said walking away. "OK, Im sure Sessh hasn't gotten in his car yet." She said as he walk to the door. "ARGH Fine!" I said handing her $!50. "Pleasure doing business with you." She said walking to the kitchen. How'd I get stuck with her.

It wasn't always just us two. It was us, Sesshomaru and father against the world. Father was a famous car race driver. We would all go, Sesshomaru was fathers co-pilot on the pit, while Kagome and I would hand him water when he would come in for a check-up during the race. My mother died giving birth to me. Sesshomaru would alwsy tell me storied of her. One day after a race father was killed, inspectors never found out by who but we all believed it to be a racer but never were able to blame anyone. Sesshomaru to over our fathers line of car body parts, Auto Zones biggest competition. I work at one of those stores, while Kagome is on her last year of High school.

I wanted to follow my father's footsteps and race but Sesshomaru never supported the idea. Only last year he moved out of this 6 bed room, 2 bathrooms, 10 car parking garage, 2 living rooms, a kitchen, and a backyard large enough to host Coachella mansion to a MUCH bigger one with his girlfriend Rin. Now its just Kagome and I here.

I went to sit on the island at the kitchen while Kagome handed me a plate of food, "I know for the 1000th time but you know I mean it, Sorry of forgetting about you and thank you for bailing me out with Brother" I said stuffing my mouth with food. Kagome laughed, "Apology accepted, I had Hojo drop me off. Did you win again?" She said. "Ew, you still with that loser? And yes, is your Motorcycle ready to ride yet?" I answered with more questions. "Yes and yes. They just delivered it before you got home. " I nodded. "Why cant you be a normal girl and like dolls or something?" I asked laughing. "Because I grew up around men to love speed and it just suck to me" she answered smiling. Its true, inside out Kagome can puzzle a car and drive one better than any man I know. She always preferred a motorcycle though. I would be scared if she ever raced though, the thought of her getting her killed me inside.

"Alright, I heading to bed. I'll ride to school tomorrow" Kagome said as she put eh plate in the dish washer. I nodded "You got swim practice tomorrow?" I asked as I stood up. "Yup, and I need to pick up my meds too." "I'll pick it up." I offered. "You feeling ok?" I asked. She nodded as she walked past me, "good night" I said the same and headed to my room

Kagome has her known story too. Kagome's family was friends of my fathers. Both fathers raced together for years. One night my father received a call from a police officer saying a demon had attacked the family at their residency. Unfortunately, her parents were sucked dry out of their blood by some type of blood drinking demon. The FBI made it in time to find the demon sinking his teeth into Kagome wrist. She made it alive to the hospital, where hours later my father claimed her. When a human is bitten by a demon but not killed, that human belong them. The same can happen if I were to bite a human, as a dog demon but my father taught us to love and live in peace with them. In Kagome case, she is alive and take meds to control the demon seal she has in her. She becomes weak and can die if her blood is not services to her master. My father refused to claim her that way, as it is not our way of living. Now, we just take care of her in hopes the seal will someday die out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Please tell me you pick up my meds?!" Kagome yelled at me as I a drove home. I was running late after a race, and we had to be at Sesshomaru's in an hour. Damn, I did forget. "Of course I did." I lied. There was a pause, "Ok I did!" I confessed. She sighed, "I got an emergency supply of it, ill go tomorrow." She said. She knew me too well, "You're the best. Ill be there in a little bit." I said and hung up.

I showered and dressed as Kagome was down stairs getting a dessert she made ready. "Hey how do I look?" I asked going down to meet her. I couldn't help but notice a small scent of salt as she turned to face me. With her light make up she covered her puffy eyes, "You look good, good news to you I broke up with Hojo today." She said as she noticed worried look. I hugged her, "It not good when you crying, Im sorry." She hugged me back but shortly after broke it. "its fine, hurry let's go." I grabbed the dessert and we left.

"Kagome so how it school?" Sesshomaru asked as we were sitting eating dinner. Kagome nodded, "It's good, im barely passing English tho." I did always suck at English. Sesshomaru looked at me, "Hows life little brother?" he asked. "Great actually, my branch of the stores in opening a new one." I said. "Nice, that's good to hear. We actually have a reason for this dinner" Sesshomaru said as he stood next to Rin. "Rin is pregnant" He said smiling and a teary Rin. "OMG CONGRATS!" Kagome yelled as she hugged Rin. I approached Sesshomaru, "Congrats bro." I said as he embraced also. "Thanks I also have something to tell you" He said, pretty much whispering. I nodded and we walked away from the girl to his office as the talked about the baby

As we entered his office he closed the door, "Whats going on?" I asked. He went to his desk and handed me a yellow envelope, "We have a lead on who might have been father's killer" he said sitting down. I opened the envelope seeing pictures of evidence on the crime screen and a potential suspect. "He goes by the name of Onigumo, he was one of the racers at father's race." Sessh added. I was getting all of this sink in. "I have been giving this a lot of thought, and I am in need of your skills" Sesshomaru said. I looked up "What are you planning?" I asked. He got up at walked around the office, "The police cannot help us as this is a closed case, but we can reopen it if we get proof her did it. My good friend Jaken from the police department has shared this information with me. I need of you racing skills to get on the track. Onigumo sponsors young racers, why not walk straight into his world?"

"Bu-but you always denied my request to, you said it was dangerous." I said standing right in front of him. "I know what I said, you think I didn't give this a second, third or fourth thought?! I can't put Kagome to race! I need you to help me revenge father, will you help me or not?!" I yelled at me. "Of course I will!" I yelled back. "Very well, I will follow up with you during the week on when you will start practice, as well as do a press conference. But I am keeping this from Kagome for now. I don't want her stressing about it, Rin knows and I told her not to say a word to her." He said. I nodded, "Fine." I agreed. We both walked out of the office to the girl.

Kagome was helping Rin with the dishes. We said our good byes and headed home, Kagome couldn't help but asked, "What did you and brother talk about?" "Business" I answered. She chuckled, "Rewind, same question. The truth this time Inuyasha." She said seeing through my lie. " I know when you lie to me Inuyasha, never do you guys exclude me unless it's over my health or something that will endanger my health!" she said raising her voice this time. I sighed "Fine, Sesshomaru saw your puffy eyes too and asked why you were crying. I told him you broke up with Hojo so he is going to pay him a visit." I lied, but I honestly wish it had been a true one. I hated that fucker. She looked at me "I hate you" she said. Not sure if because she believed me or because I wouldn't tell her. Either way I didn't insist on finding out.

We got home and headed to our own rooms. I took my shirt off and laid on my bed, this situation had me excited but nervous at the same time. Im finally going to get to racer and a professional, but not for following my father's steps. To find the killer and finally find justice and peace for this family. I was so lost in my thought, but a scream from Kagome brought me back to reality. I ran to her room and I heard her scream again, "Kagome?! Whats wrong?!" I yelled as I reached her room.

She was in a tank top and black shorts in her walk in closet in pain have a grip on her right wrist, "ITS BURN, INUYASHA IT BURNS!" she yelled in tears. I carry her to her head and place her on my lap to see her wrist. Her bite mark, which was in the shape on an arc was red and hot. She was starting to burn up and sweat, "What happen?!" I asked. "I don't know, but it burns Inuyasha!" She yelled. Her meds. "Where are your meds? Have you taken them?!" I asked. She shook her head, "No, I ran out yesterday." She confessed. "Why didn't you tell me?!" I asked mad as hell. "I didn't want you to tell in trouble with brother if were later" She said in pain. Damn it. its my fault. "In-Inuyasha its. Its goin-way" "What Kagome?" no answer. "Kagome? Kagome? KAGOME STAY WITH ME! KAGOME!"

 **PLEASE DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! LOVE READING YOUR COMMENTS!**


End file.
